tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Van Aifread
Van Aifread (バン・アイフリード, Ban Aifurīdo), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. He was the owner and original captain of the Van Eltia ship who serves a pivotal role in the backstories of Eizen and Zaveid. Having gone missing prior to the events of the story after a duel, his crew, led by the First Mate Eizen, search relentlessly for him and eventually cooperate with Velvet Crowe in her mission, which intertwines with their own goals. Aifread's mysterious disappearance is marked by a single clue: a pendulum found at the site of his duel. He was originally held captive at the prison island but escapes with Melchior's guidance. Van Aifread respects his crew members and is said to be "a person like the sea" by Benwick. He has a very bold personality and is said to admonish Eizen at times. He is said to have cursed his own ship. During the day of the gate opening, he saw Eizen. Melchior is said to be his observer but does not follow Melchior's orders easily. This leftover free will of his was then taken by Innominat, who then used Van Aifread to try and kill Laphicet. Having fought with Eizen and being purified by Laphicet, he regains his human form and gives Laphicet words of wisdom before his death. His name of Aifread is used as a recurring figure in the series, depicting many different characters who travel the sea, generally pirates. ".''" :—Van Aifread. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yukitoshi Hori (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Brown (Human), White (Daemon) * Skin Color: Not Known (Human), Gray (Daemon) * Eye Color: Not Known (Human), Red Irises with Jet Black Scleras (Daemon) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known (Deceased) * Height: Not Known (Human), Not Known (Daemon) * Weight: Not Known (Human), Not Known (Daemon) Attributes: Gallery File:Van_Aifread_(Daemon).png|Aifread turned into a Daemon. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Aifread was locked away in the prison island of Titania around two years after Velvet's arrival, Eizen's first lead in tracking his lost captain down. Rumor has it that he escaped, being the only successful one to ever do so, but in truth, he was taken by Melchior Mayvin, who thereafter used Aifread as bait by turning him into a daemon and manipulating him with illusions in order to keep him obedient. This was not an easy feat, however, as Aifread withstood Melchior's powers through a fierce determination that even allowed him to break free of Melchior's manipulation for seven days once. In spite of Aifread's resolve, however, his mind is inevitably broken by the power of Melchior's illusions, and Innominat eventually rids of his will entirely by consuming it. Synopsis Tales of Berseria Highly respected by his crew, the band of pirates never cease in their search for him, particularly Eizen, who meets his own agenda by joining Velvet and the orders while they use Aifread's ship, the Van Eltia, as their primary method of transportation. As Eizen gradually uncovers the truth surrounding Aifread's disappearance, he clashes with Zaveid, a pendulum-wielding Wind malak, on numerous occasions, the latter having been entrusted with an artifact belonging to Aifread known as Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jiikufuriito), a pistol with unnatural properties that Aifread retrieved from an unnamed, far-off continent. Using an illusion of Aifread as a decoy, Melchior manages to use his magic to copy Siegfried's properties and later bestows it upon the daemonized Aifread himself, whom the group confronts and fights after hearing that Aifread attacked the Van Eltia's crew in Endgand. Overcoming the Siegfried-enhanced daemon that now only serves as a ghost of the true Aifread, Laphicet uses his powers to restore Aifread's humanity. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Van Aifread Tales of Wiki * Van Aifread Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Articles Unknown